Everything To Me
by Writerandreader
Summary: Alexandria's love life isn't easy anymore. Meeting three guys will change her forever. Will it kill her? How will Alexandria survive with all the evil vampires, and werewolves, trying to end her life?
1. Katherine

**Chapter1-Katherine**

The warm wind brushed my shiny, bright blonde hair in front of my face, covering my eyes. The trees blew quietly around me, colorful leaves falling down beside and around me. It was supposed to rain though it didn't look like it was going to. The sun was falling behind me as I stood there, my hands at my sides. I was too confused to do something… or anything.

How could she still be alive? I thought they killed her. Damon had sealed the room in. Bonnie's spell was still working. Why was I so worried?

She was after me. Damon and Stefan both heard her say that. Going after me won't do anything. It would just piss Damon and Stefan off… and she'd be happy. And _free_.

I took a deep breath then, slowly, walked down the concrete steps.

"Ah, Alexandria. What a surprise? Where's Damon and Stefan?" Katherine asked from the dark shadows.

I gripped the stake in my hand tighter, hoping to keep my voice level. "They didn't come, Katherine."

"Why not? It's always a pleassure seeing them."

"You know why."

"Oh, that's right. They don't _approve_ of you being near me."

"You tried to _kill_ me."

She frowned but didn't seem very unhappy. "Sadly I didn't."

I crossed my arms, the stake still gripped tightly in my hand. "You're not getting another chance to kill me again."

"No, I probably won't. Damon will kill you when he wants."

"He won't, Katherine. He's not like you."

"Oh, really? He _loves_ me. Too bad you look nothing like me."

"I'm glad I don't. I don't have to worry about getting killed all the time."

"Alexandria, don't you get it? You live in a town _swamped _with vampires and you think you're safe? For all you know, your boyfriend could be a vampire, ready to kill you."

"I don't have a boyfriend." I growled at her.

"Shame." She frowned. "I thought you and Jeremy would be a couple by now."

"He doesn't like me. He likes Bonnie better."

"Maybe I could straighten him out a bit…" She said, thoughtfully.

"You mean kill him?"

She shrugged and sat down. "If it keeps me alive."

"If you would promise to not kill any of us _and _keep your word, you'd be able to live."

She looked up at me weakly. "I'm never getting out of this hell-hole. I'll be kept here forever."

"It's for your own good, Katherine."

She sighed but didn't say anything.

I walked back up the steps, made sure nobody saw me, then I grabbed my backpack and ran through the forest.

"Alexandria, you went in the tomb?" Jeremy asked, getting furious.

"Jeremy, I had to talk to her. You think I really wanted to? I _risked my life_ to do that!"

He opened his mouth then closed it and collpased onto his back on my bed. "You're unbelieveable."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll do it again if I have to."

"No, you won't." He sat up and put his elbows on his knees. "She'll try to kill you again."

"If she really wanted me dead, she'd have her vampire minions out to get me."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the spot beside him. "I don't want you getting killed."

"So I have to listen to you?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, you do. Look, I may not be some vampire or even someone special but I want you to be safe. Even if that means I have to keep you practically locked up here."

I laid back on my back and ignored Jeremy's eyes on me. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Quit being so dramatic." He laughed. I didn't find it funny.

"You want dramatic? Jeremy Gilbert, I could kiss you right now."

"Is that a threat?"

I glared at him. "Kind of. You don't like me back so I won't do it."

He sighed. "Alexandria…"

"Katherine knows, Jeremy." I interupted.

"Knows what? She knows about everything."

"I know. She thinks we're… you know."

He sighed.

I got up, arms crossed over my chest, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Away from here."

"No, you're not." He said from behind me, grabbing my arm.

I grinned(he didn't see it) though I wanted to leave. "Gonna stop me?" I teased.

He sighed. "Please don't go."

"Why not?"

He turned me around, fast, and crushed his lips to mine, totally unexpected. He stared into my eyes, almost glaring at me. "Happy?"

I shrugged, unable to speak, though I was _very_ happy.

He sighed and dropped his hands from my shoulders. "Will you stay? Please?"

I looked away from him and turned around, walking into the hall. "I'm not leaving, Jer. I'm just going downstairs."

"Mom? Dad? Tryna?" No answer. No one was home. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you would've left. Why didn't you?" Jeremy asked behind me.

"No, you thought I would've _stayed_." I sighed and gave him a real answer. "I'm hungry, ok? That's all. I'm not leaving the rest of the night, ok?"

He sat down at the table, his head leaned back. "I guess. I can't keep you here all the time."

"No, you can't. I'm going to see Stefan and Damon after school."

"I'm coming then."

"Well aren't you a big, bad stalker?"

He chuckled though he didn't find it very funny.


	2. Trust Me

**Chapter2-Trust Me**

"How do you know me?" Caroline asked me in a hushed voice.

I shrugged. "I've seen you with Stefan a few times."

She eyed me closely. "You're not a… a…"

I shook my head. "Vampire? No, I'm not."

She nodded. "Not a werewolf?"

"_Werewolf?_ But-they don't exist!"

She pushed me against the locker and whispered. "They do. I know for a _fact_."

"O-ok." I said, not arguing with her. _Especially_ since she's a _vampire_.

She sighed and let go of me. "You know Katherine?"

I nodded. "She tried to kill me. I think we know each other enough."

She crossed her arms over her perfect body. "I have to go meet the werewolf. Good luck with whatever you're doing."

"Thanks." I breathed.

She walked down the hall and once she was out of sight, I ran like hell.

"You ok?" Damon asked, as if he cared about me.

"Why do you care?" I shot at him.

He shrugged. "I don't. Though you're pretty and you remind me of Katherine."

"_Are you kidding me_?" I gasped.

He shrugged. "I had to speak the truth. Anyway, are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking."

"Look, I can tell when someone lies. I can practically smell it just as I can smell fear. What's bothering such a pretty young girl like you?" He said, his hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just-freaked out."

"Almost everyone is. Except me, of course."

"Yeah, nothing bothers you."

He frowned. "Things _do_ bother me occasionally."

"Like what?" I asked, glaring up at him.

"Like… when you won't agree to date me."

"I told you, Damon. I like Jeremy."

"Does he know?"

I nodded. "I told him last night when he had me trapped at me house."

He relaxed a little and stroked my left cheek and jaw line. "Alex, he doesn't like you. Face it. You're better off with me."

"Don't call me _Alex_, you know my name." I growled and pushed his hand away.

"Alexandria, _please_." He begged, staring into my eyes…

I nodded and he pulled me against his side. He took my hand and pulled me to his bed. He kissed from my temple, down my cheek, and to my neck. I froze as he kissed my neck.

"I'm under control, don't worry."

I nodded, shaking badly. His touch made me shiver but he didn't notice it.

I blinked my eyes open, seeing Damon's marble abs. I shivered and felt his stone, hard, and cold arm touching my naked back. When did I ever…? I growled in my head.

"'Bout time you wake up." Damon mumbled.

I lifted my head off his chest. "I hate you."

"Well, I _love_ you."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover myself. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"I try hard."

I gritted my teeth. "You promised me you wouldn't use me."

"Yeah? Well I break promises all the time."

My eyes narrowed. "Go away and let me change."

He rolled his eyes and walked out, a pair of dark jeans covering his legs.

I gritted my teeth again while I got dressed. I walked out of the room and Damon was leaning against the wall, looking perfectly at ease.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I walked downstairs.

"Would you quit ignoring me?" He asked, right about the time Stefan could have heard us.

"You _used_ me. I hate you."

"And that means you can start ignoring me?"

"Pretty much. You're dead to me."

He laughed. It wasn't funny. "'Already dead, sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders but the weight he used, convinced me it wasn't worth trying to get him away. He was too strong for me.

"You're a jerk."

"You have to admit that you like me."

"I'm not going to lie."

He chuckled again. "You're just lying to yourself." He whispered.

"Damon, leave her alone." Stefan said, clearly unhappy.

"Oh, baby brother, stay out of this." Damon watched as he twirled my hair between his fingers, not even paying attention to the stairs.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"It's… too mature for you."

"Please. I hang out with vampires and a witch every day. I think I could handle this."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not telling you."

"Alexandria." He tried to reason. "You're my age."

"I'm a year older." I said as I got in the front seat, dumping my purse into the back, and starting the car. "And a lot smarter."

"So? It doesn't bother me. I was repeatedly killed by a vampire only to be brought back by a _ring_. I think I can handle this."

I sighed because he was right. "Damon… uh, he kinda sorta took advantage of me." I kept my eyes away from his. I couldn't stand to see the look on his face.

"Advantage how?"

"You know, the way any guy would."

He swallowed. "Did he… you know, put something in your drink?"

I shook my head. "He… used his 'vampire powers' to get me to be with him. I keep trying to tell him that I don't like him but he won't listen."

"He knows why?"

I nodded. "It won't do any good." I explained sadly. "There's nothing between us and he knows it. He'll do anything to get me."

"Why?"

"He said I reminded him of Katherine."

"You are _nothing_ like her."

"I know." I said, stopping the car. "Gonna trap me in my room again?"

He shrugged. "Only if _I _get to take advantage of you."

"You are _not_ getting your hands on me!" I yelled at him, furious. "I'll break your wrist if you even try."

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Not unless it meant something. Or you wanted it to."

He didn't respond until the door was shut and we were inside. "Do you… you know, really like me?"

I sighed and nodded, dropping my purse on the couch. "Yeah, I do. Ok? It's out. Everyone knows."

"Knows what?" Tryna asked, walking down the steps.

"Nothing."

"No, it seems pretty important. I wanna hear."

"Just go away, Tryna."

"Why?" She asked, getting sad.

"It's none of your business, Tryna. I'm not telling you anyway."

She looked at me for a second then ran back to her room, slamming the door loudly.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

I walked to the couch and plopped down, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "I know. It's just-this is all too much for me. Ever since I met you, things have got real… dangerous and I can't seem to get away from it. Last time I tried, Katherine almost killed me."

He sat down beside me and rubbed my shoulder. "Then don't try. I'm pretty sure Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie can keep you safe enough."

I looked up at him. "It's useless. I'll just end up getting hurt."

He kissed me. This time it was long and slow. Time for both of us to enjoy it.


	3. Different to Vampires

**Chapter3-Different to Vampires**

"I thought you said he didn't like you?" Damon asked me.

I shrugged. "I thought he didn't. Apparently he does."

Damon pushed me against a tree and put his face an inch from mine. "Someday you'll be mine and he'll be sorry he even looked at you."

I pushed him away from me and kept walking toward the tomb. "Keep dreaming, Damon."

"No, I'll just keep changing your thoughts." He grabbed my arm.

"Damon-" I tried to push him away but it was no use.

He pushed me against a tree again and stared into my eyes. "You _will_ love me, Alexandria."

I tried to look away from his eyes, break the gaze, but I couldn't. "I will."

He pulled back then walked away.

I leaned back against the tree, blinked my eyes a little bit, then sighed. I walked to the tomb then down the steps.

"Alexandria, long time no see." Katherine said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Katherine, can you tell me what happened between you and Derrek?"

"Mm… Derrek." She said, light and sweet.

"Who's Derrek?" Damon asked unpleasantly.

"Let her finish." I shot at Damon.

He rolled his eyes.

I walked over to the edge of the tomb and sat down.

"Derrek was… my prince charming. I loved him more than anyone…"

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. Katherine at 13._

_Katherine walked into her small house after her parents call. "Yes, mother?"_

"_Katerina, we have found someone we would like you to meet."_

"_He is not here, Katerina. You will meet him tomorrow."_

"_Yes, mother."_

"_Go get washed up for dinner."_

"… I didn't want to meet him. I knew my parents were going to make me meet him. They were going to make me marry him." She said, looking at me weakly. "So I ran away."

_Running through the forest was exactly the plan for Katerina. She ran for what seemed like forever though it was only a few hours. She'd sleep when the sun was out and walk in the dark, to keep herself alert around the animals._

"I ran and hid from my parents for years. When I was about 18 when the vampires found me. I tried to hid from them, to keep them from killing me, but they got to me. I turned me into a vampire then let me loose. I met Stefan and Damon after that."

Two sets of footsteps came into the tomb where Damon and I were.

"You wouldn't turn us. Until it was almost too late." Stefan said.

"Why didn't she want to turn them?" Jeremy asked.

I looked up at him. "She liked Stefan; not Damon. She didn't want to turn both of them but she did it anyway. She said it ws because she didn't want Stefan to be depressed all the time."

"Damon would've deserved it."

"He wouldn't have been depressed. He would've enjoyed it."

"Yeah, probably. But what ever happened with the Derrek thing?"

"That was the first thing I asked her but the last thing she talked about. She said he was a vampire. He liked her and she ended up liking him. She wanted to marry him but… Klaus killed him when he was trying to find Katherine."

"Why did he want to find Katherine?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she was something special to him."

"Elena's the doppleganger."

"Doppleganger? What's that?"

"Bonnie thinks that if Elena is sacrificed, the moonstone won't work."

"That's so confusing."

He nodded and kissed my cheek, pulling me into his side. "I really hope you don't have to worry about that."

"Me too."

He stroked my hair while his other arm was wrapped around me. I was laying up against him, slowly falling asleep.

"Jeremy? When Damon tried to compel me earlier, he walked away from me and… nothing happened."

"What was he trying to get you to do?"

"He tried to get me to fall in love with him. It's like after he did it, I could remember it all."

Jeremy gritted his teeth and grew tensed. "When he did that to me, it took a while for me to remember. I think you have a barrier or something that keeps it from working on you."

"So I'm weird too?"

He kissed the top of my head. "You aren't weird, just different."

"Different to vampires."

He chuckled. "I'm just as weird."

I nodded as my eyes grew heavy. "Jeremy?"

"Mm?"

"Don't let me near Damon." I mumbled.

"I won't."


	4. Damon Visits

**Chapter4-Damon Visits**

The water was rushing as if a storm was coming, crashing into one another. The trees and leaves blew around me. The wind blew my hair in front of my eyes as a hand closed around my mouth.

"Say anything and I'll bite." Damon. His lips were pressed against my throat, ready to bite at any moment.

I tried to shove him off me, trying to elbow him but missing every time. He was too strong for me. I was too weak. He wasn't going to bite me, I was sure of it. Somehow.

"That's where you're wrong, love."

I froze. He could read my thoughts? Since when?

"I'm so much stronger than you. Trying to get away would only hurt and wain you terribly. It'd be a shame for you to be hurt."

_Let me go_, I thought uselessly.

To my surprise, he released his hand and moved his head away though he kept an arm around my stomach. "You're not getting away so easily. You're coming with me."

"Damon-no." I protested.

"No? You're sure you want to do that?" He asked in my ear.

My breathing caught and I couldn't move. He caught me as I collpased backward. _Damn you, Damon_, I thought before I passed out.

…

I groaned as I sat up, realizing I was shirtless. _And_ braless. I gritted my teeth and looked over at… Damon. He was gone.

I wasn't at his place. I was in my room. That wasn't what freaked me out the most. It was that he _wasn't here._ I didn't miss him. I was _scared_. Worried that he'd be hiding, ready to kill me at any moment. But-why would he kill me if he loves me so much? But… why _does_ he love me so much when he _clearly_ knows I don't like him back? Does he really think we have a chance? Does he really think I'd fall in love with _him_?

I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts for the moment, and got out of bed. I put my bra on under a purple v-neck that went with a pair of dark blue jeans. I walked downstairs, my hair probably still a mess, and didn't hear much of anything.

Tryna was asleep on the couch, the TV on softly. I walked into the kitchen and mom and dad weren't even here.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I raided the fridge. I pulled out a water bottle and nearly dropped it. Jeremy grinned at me, standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, right by the door of the fridge.

"Don't do that." I gasped.

He pushed away from the wall and hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Thank you." I said as I turned around in his arms and hugged him around the neck, laying my head against his shoulder. "Damon-" I stopped myself short, not sure if I should tell him. I was already in the mess with him from before, bringing more in was terrible. Jeremy probably wanted more or at least to hear what happened. Even if it hurt him. "He did it again to me, Jer."

"H-how? You were alone upstairs." He asked, almost in a whisper.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling dry. "I was this morning. I don't remember coming here or anything that happened until I woke up."

Jeremy sighed, clearly ticked off. "I'll see if Elena can talk to him."

"Doesn't she hate him too?"

He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me out the door, into the blinding sunlight. "Yeah, she does. But she'll talk to him. Unlike you."

"Where are we going?"

"The Grill."

"Why?" I asked, still confused. But worse.

"Caroline will be there and she can make sure Damon leaves you alone. If we mask your scent, Damon won't be able to find you. At least not when you're visible."

"Oh, that makes sense."

He nodded.

…

"So… Damon won't be able to find you and… she's safe… for now." She said slowly. Caroline was a beautiful… vampire. She wasn't bad like Damon but she wasn't super good. She's killed people but only because people were at danger. Now she's friends with Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf. Possibly even more than friends, so I think.

Katherine tried to kill Caroline after they had confronted each other but had no idea Damon gave Caroline his blood. Now, she's a vampire and she's trying to keep her mom from finding out. She almost did but Damon's helping. _Helping_ might be the wrong word but… still.

"For now?" Jeremy asked, bringing me back to reality.

She nodded, perky. "Damon's an old vampire and he has a lot of… skill. He'll be able to find her easily but not as easily since we've masked her scent."

"So she's only safe for a little bit."

She nodded. "I'm not sure if I can do anything more but maybe Bonnie could help…"

Jeremy took in a deep breath. "Thank you, Caroline."

She nodded. "Does Elena know about this?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I haven't had time to tell her. I've been watching out for Alexandria most of the time." The way he said it sounded like he forgot I was there.

"Smart." She said before she got up and walked out.

"You sure you'll be ok here by yourself?" Jeremy asked, looking down at me.

I nodded. "I've been here plenty of times by myself."

"Yeah, but that was before you had vampires chasing after you."

I rolled my eyes. "Locked doors and windows won't help, I know that. I've got stakes upstairs."

"Who were you planning on using that on?"

I shrugged. "Whoever pisses me off."

He grinned then kissed my forehead. "Call me if you need me."

I lifted my face up, gripped his hand tighter in mine so he wouldn't leave, and kissed him, short and sweet. "I will." I walked inside and mom attacked me with a hug, the door already shut.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be out late?" She asked, somewhat frantically.

I pushed her away and put my hands on my hips. "You never told me that you and dad wouldn't be home all day."

"We're sorry, honey. We had things to do."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. "And you couldn't tell us?"

"We didn't know where we were going until we were already out. I tried to call but you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh, sorry. I was with… Jeremy." I said nervously, glad my head was stuck in the fridge so mom couldn't see it.

"Jeremy? Is he a boyfriend of yours?"

I turned away from her, my face beat red though she didn't see it. "Um… kind of."

"Kind of? What's he like?"

I sat down at the table and put my forehead on the table, my arms around my head. "Mom, he's nice. Really nice, ok? I love him, so don't freak out and be super protective. I know he won't hurt me. No need to gang up on him, got it?"

She sighed and sat down beside me, stroking my hair. "I understand, honey. I'll try to be on my best behavior. Best tell your father too."

I nodded and ran up to my room.

"I figured I'd find you here." Damon said.

I turned around, expecting him to be at the window when instead he was right in front of me. "Get out."

"Sorry, babe. I'm not leaving anytime soon." He put his hand on my cheek and something inside me told me not to protest.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on breathing which wasn't going well. "Please don't hurt me." I whispered, my voice shaking.

He kissed my forehead then his lips slid slowly down my face. "Why would I hurt you?"

I shrugged a little. "Why do you hurt anybody?"

He chuckled a tiny bit. "I'm a killer, Alexandria. It runs through my veins." He pressed his lips to mine but didn't pull me closer.

I arched my stomach then pulled myself closer to him, my hands just below his shoulders. I grabbed his shirt where my hands were, turned my hands to fists, then kissed him more violently then he had.

He chuckled then pulled back just enough that our lips still touched though he could be able to speak. "Yeah, I love you too."

I looked up at him. "I never said I loved you."

"What did you never say you did?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Love you. That I love you, Damon." I shut my mouth, heat filling my cheeks. Why did I have to say that?

He smiled then moved me onto the bed within a second. "You know, it's a lot of fun spending time together like this."

I sighed and looked down at him. "Yeah, _fun_. How can you stand doing this?"

He kissed my neck, nipping at between kisses. "I _want_ you. Simply by doing this, it's feeding my cravings."

"Cravings of me?"

He nodded, his hair brushing my ear, sending shivers down my back. "I love you, Alexandria, you know that."

I pulled my finger down his cheek then pulled his chin up so he'd look at me. "Damon."

"What?" He murmured.

I rested my forehead on his and ran my finger over his lips. "Bite me."

He took my finger off his lips, curled it into my hand, then entwined my fingers with his. "I won't bite you. Ever. _You know that_."

I kissed him then wrapped my arms around his neck. "I want you to. Just my finger."

He sighed and took my hand, pushing my fingers down except my index finger. He bit into it lightly and I gasped, a little in shock. He drank a little of my blood then pushed my hand away. "Go put a bandaid on it."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom, putting a bandaid on my finger. When I walked back, Damon was gone. "Damon?"

I sighed and muttured "What the hell?" before the door shut behind me. I gasped and turned around only to smack Damon in the arm.

He grabbed my hand then pulled me up against his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I swallowed hard then kissed Damon.

He pulled me back to the bed then kissed me, a hand running through my hair and along my neck. "What do you think Jeremy would say about this?"

I gasped for air. "He wouldn't be happy. Plus he'd probably try to kill you."

"You'd be happy, wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't be. But I'm not telling him."

"So we act like nothing happened and go on with our lives? That's not how it works. You're _mine_."

I tried to push him away from me but I was too weak. I couldn't see because of the tears in my eyes. "Go, Damon. You know I love you but I can't do this. Not now."

He glared at me, trying to compel me. "You'll love me, someday. You'll be mine. You'll see." He ran out through the window at vampire speed.

I swallowed hard and buried my wet face in my pillow.


	5. Bad News

**Chapter5**

I couldn't tell him. It wasn't fair to him. He'd only be hurt, and that would cause others to be hurt as well. It was my personal heartache. I had to deal with it on my own.

I stared out the window, up at the dark blue sky. The wind whipped my hair against my face and brussled my clothes around. I shivered a little then wiped away some of my tears. I made it back to my bed before I burts into tears and collapsed. The door opened just then.

"Alexandria, are you ok?" My mom asked, sitting down beside me.

I shook my head but didn't speak.

"Honey, is something wrong? Is it boy problems?"

I sniffed and tried to talk, my voice being muffled by the blanket. "Sort of."

"Is it Jeremy's fault?"

I shook my head. "No, it's mine."

She brushed my hair away from my cheek, making me tired. "Why would it be your fault?"

I was about to mumble something but I didn't feel good enough to talk anymore. I crawled under the covers then mom kissed my forehead.

"I hope you feel better."

"Me too." I mumbled.

She walked to the door, shut the light off, then left.

I laid there, crying softly, for a while, unable to sleep. I was tired enough to sleep but I just couldn't.

Once I finally did, it was peaceful sleep. Too bad I didn't know how bad the next day would be.

I dropped my phone, too numb and frozen to move. It hit the ground though I didn't notice it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, watching me closely.

I parted my lips and, still frozen, mumbled: "Tryna."

He put his hands on my shoulders and tried to catch my frozen eyes. "What happened?"

I blinked a couple times but not enough to bring me out of my stupor. "She's hurt."

"It'll be ok. Come on." He said, grabbing my hand.

I stumbled as he tugged on me but eventually found my feet. I followed him to Elena's room, not too far from his.

"Could you give us a ride to the hospital?"

She nodded, grabbed her keys, and stood from her bed. "Is… she ok?"

He nodded. "It's her sister."

"Oh." She said softly before she lead us to her car.

…

"Oh shit." I whispered before I screamed. I tried to push myself up and off the blacktop road, but I failed misearbly. I groaned and tears escaped as my hand scrapped over the broken glass. My vision went blurry as someone walked over to me.

"Miss, can you hear me?" The man asked in a deep voice.

I mumbled something right before my head hit the blacktop, knocking me out.

_The firefighters swepted the broken glass away from Alexandria's body as the paramedics put her on a gurny._

"_Get her oxygen!" One yelled, a woman._

"_The car flipped when she tried to avoid some man standing on the road. I-I saw him stand there for another second then he vanished. I tried to help her before the ambulance got here but she wasn't responding well." The man said to one of the cops on the scene._

"_Get this part of the road blocked off. We need further investigation." The cop said to another cop._

"_This has to be a dream."_

_The girl beside me nodded. She had blonde pigtails and a pink dress on, freckles over her cheeks. "It is, Alexandria."_

"_I-I'm not… dead, right?"_

_She giggled. "No." She sighed then and laced her fingers together. "They revived you on the way to the hospital. Why God invented those bad souls, I'll always wonder."_

"'_Bad souls?'"_

_She nodded. "The vampire who almost killed you is a bad soul. All things that walk around, harming good people like you, are bad souls."_

"_Do you… know who it was?"_

_She shook her head. "I do not."_

"_A-are you a… Fate or something?"_

_She giggled. "Me? No. I'm just… a guardian angel. I just sit up here and watch things that happen below."_

"_How am I talking to you then?"_

"_You are almost dead right now, in the real world. You're dreaming right now though, I'm as real as can be. Even if people can't see me."_

"_But I'll live." I said, shaking._

_She nodded. "You'll live."_

"_Can you… change what happens in the future?"_

_She shook her head. "I cannot do that. That is the Fates job, not mine. Your life will happen as it should, whether that be good or bad."_

"_I don't want to be in love with Damon."_

"_I know." She said in a small voice. "Your life is like a soap opera. I was hoping you would stay with Jeremy, and that the vampire would let you alone."_

"_He won't." I said._

_She got to her feet and looked up at me. "It is time for you to appear."_

"'_Appear?'"_

_She nodded. "I'm sure your mother would like to talk to you, at least to know that you are ok."_

"_How long have I been asleep?"_

"_It's been quite a few days, four at least."_

"Four? Really?"

_She nodded. "It was a bad accident."_

"_T-thank you."_

_She nodded. "Glad to be of service." She saluted me, army-style, then she went fuzzy_.

I opened my weak eyes, then narrowed them after nearly being blinded by the bright lights.

"Alexandria." My mother said, rushing over to me.

"M-mom?" I croaked, my voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Mmhm." I said, weakly. I could feel that my right hand was wrapped in gauze, my face had a bandage covering my right cheek, and there _had_ to be a huge bruise on my left thigh and hip. I had wires covering almost every inch of me. I had an IV in my arm, an oxygen tube above my lips, and wires running over my chest. My hair was matted with blood and it was a dirty mess. Even I knew that. "C-can I have my phone please?"

Mom nodded and handed it to me. I search through the contacts, found his name, then sent a message. 'Get your ass over here.' I dropped my phone on the bed and sighed.

It took Damon ten minutes to get to the hospital. Mom left us alone to talk which was a very good thing.

"Did you try to kill me?"

"Why would I kill you?" He asked before he kissed me, knowing I couldn't fight back. He wasn't giving up until I gave in so that's what I did.

I lifted my left arm, attached to an IV, and put it on the back of his cold neck. "Have you heard from Jeremy lately?"

"Alexandria, there's something I should tell you."


	6. Vampire

**Chapter6-Vampire?**

_Third Person POV._

"_You turned him into a vampire?"_ Alexandria screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "_Why?_"

"He asked us to."

"_That's the best excuse?_"

"Alexandria, calm down." Stefan said softly.

"Let go of me." She said, trying to get Damon's arms off her. He was too strong for her. She broke down unable to hold her anger in. Stefan pulled her into his arms the instant Damon let go of her. She cried into his chest, soaking his shirt. "How could he want that? I thought-"

Stefan stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Alexandria, he thought _you_ were dead. He wanted us to kill him but I made Damon hold back."

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled furiously. "Where is he?"

"Alexandria, that's not a good idea. He's still getting used to being a vampire."

She got out of his grip, barely, and sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Damon sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "You want to go home?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

We they at the door when Damon froze and his arm around her turned to iron.

"What is it?"

"Alexandria." Someone whispered.

She swallowed hard then turned around to face him.

"I thought you were dead." Jeremy said softly.

"I'm not." She shot back sharply.

Jeremy crossed the space within a second but before he could get to her, Damon got in his way.

"You're not going to hurt her." Damon said, his voice threatening Jeremy.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not hungry."

"That's a pile of shit, Jeremy. You'll always be hungry."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious. Just let me see her."

"So am I." Damon said, his voice more of a growl now. "You're not getting near her."

Pain crossed Jeremy's eyes for a second before anger took over. He tried to attack Damon but Damon was faster. He shoved Jeremy against the wall, baring his fangs.

Her breathing froze, more tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran out the door. She didn't stop the entire way home.

Alexandria slammed the door shut and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, dialing the number with her shaking hands. "Cory, can you come over?"

'A, are you crying?'

She wiped my cheeks. "Um no."

'Stop lying, Alexandria.'

She sighed. "It's not my fault."

'Right. Now, what's bothering you?'

"I- it's a long story. Are you coming over or not?"

'Yeah, yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes. Hold your tears.' She said before she hug up.

Alexandria sighed and walked to the couch where she collapsed onto her face.

Someone knocked on the door and she ran over to open it. Cory attacked her with a hug. "About time you called me over."

"Sorry, I was busy with some things."

"You should've told me you were in the hospital." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't been feeling well the past few days. I've been pissed at a few people."

"Like who?"

"Come on, I need to show you something."

…

"What are we doing here?"

"It's private." Alexandria said before sitting down on a large rock.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

She sighed and told Cory most of it. "… When Damon took me to his place, he told me that Jeremy turned."

"Turned?"

"Into a vampire. Stefan said he wanted turned, because he thought I was dead."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And now you aren't talking to him, are you?"

Alexandria shook her head. "I can't. I… it's not safe for me to be near him."

"If he asked you, would you let him turn you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. How would I be able to tell my parents? I wouldn't be able to live with them."

"Look, I know it wouldn't be easy but… I'd help you. You know what's going on with me at home. I could stay with you. Anywhere."

She gave Cory a tight hug. "Thanks, but I couldn't hurt you."

"Look, I'm not going to lose you. I won't let that happen. I'll help you as much as I can."

Alexandria nodded against Cory's shoulder.

"Jeremy" She whispered, frozen in place.

"Alexandria, I'm not here to hurt you."

She swallowed and stared at him, her eyes wide.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well I have nothing to say to you." She whispered.

He looked at her, feeling terrible, crossed the space quickly, then kissed her. He knew she'd try to push him away so he held onto her.

Alexandria wanted to cry, wanted to scream at Jeremy, but something inside of her _craved_ him. _Craved_ his comfort. Still tensed and shaking, she kissed him back.

"On good terms again?" He asked.

She stared into his eyes for a long time before she nodded. "Why did you have to do this?"

"I love you, Alexandria, and I didn't want to have to live without you."

"You didn't have to do it like this. It was stupid."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking straight. I was thinking of _you_ the whole time."

She sighed and laid her head on her pillow, looking up at Jeremy. "I wish things could be easier for us."

He put a hand on Alexandria's neck and brushed her jaw line, showing no signs of hunger. "We can work things out. I promise I won't ever hurt you on purpose."

She took a silent, deep breath then curled up against Jeremy's side, laying her head on his hard chest. "I'll always love you, Jer."

He kissed the top of her blonde head as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked softly.

"This isn't safe."

"Please?"

He sighed. "We're taking a risk, you know. Just tell me if you want me to go and I'll be gone."

She stretched up and pressed her lips to his. "Not tonight. Not ever."


	7. Love

**Chapter7-Love**

_Alexandria's POV._

'Can you come over to Stefan's? He won't let me leave.'

"I guess I can. Um, I'll be over in about two hours, okay?" I said, looking over at Damon's unconscious body.

'Ok. How'd you sleep?'

"Perfectly fine."

'Good. So, I guess I'll see you.'

"Bye." I said softly. I put my phone back on the nightstand after he hung up then curled up against Damon's side.

He mumbled something as he turned to face me, pulling me into his arms.

"Damon, wake up." I whispered.

He blinked his tired eyes open and rubbed them. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"I don't, sorry."

He sighed then sat up. "Jeremy called?"

I nodded, looking away from Damon.

"I swear, if he doesn't leave you the hell alone, I'll kill him."

"Damon, don't, okay? Look, I get that you're jealous and want me all to yourself but I still like Jeremy." I flinched away from him as he punched the pillow beside me.

"Alexandria, don't you get it? I love you. I won't hurt you or even kill you like Jeremy could. I'm so much better for you."

"But I don't w-" I stopped myself cold. Damon wasn't lying. If I told him that I didn't want him, I'd be lying. It wasn't fair for him. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

Damon got up and walked in front of the windows, staring right at me. "You want to see him, go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Come with me."

He growled, low in his chest, but didn't speak.

"Damon, I'm not afraid of you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He ran over to me, moving in a blur, then put his lips at my ear. His warm breath made my ear sweat. "I could kill you so easily. One snap of the neck or a measly bite would do."

"Damon, you couldn't kill me. You love me too much."

"Really?" He asked as he backed away.

The window smashed and, fast as light, a vampire ran in. The vampire grabbed me in her arms then she took off.

I screamed and tried to fight her. "Let me go!"

She stopped running.

I could feel blood running down my neck and my head hurt. "Let me go!"

She snarled then hit the side of my head, making me unconscious.

…

I opened my eyes and screamed in pain. My eyelashes were damp from the tears I had cried. I was in complete darkness.

"Hush, child." A woman said, seductively.

"Make it stop." I sobbed.

"Do not make a sound, young one. The pain will end soon. Piercings do hurt."

"Piercings?" I whispered.

"You will see shortly, my dear. Just rest for now."

I closed my mouth and within what seemed like hours, the pain ended. I opened my eyes yet again and the pain was over. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. I tried to sit up but I was too weak.

"Give me your hand, child."

I stretched my hand over to her, she took it, and then helped me sit up.

"Would you like to see how you look?"

"I-I-" Before I could argue, she put the mirror in front of me. Piercings. I had piercings on my face, more than two or three. I had two on each eyebrow, some kind of piercing on corner of my lips, and both sides of my nose was pierced. I had snake bites and my uper lip was pierced the same way. My ears were left the same though. But what scared me the most was the fangs that glistened in my mouth. My throat burned terribly and my stomach was growing nausious. "Y-you… but, why?" I asked. As I did, I saw that my tongue was pierced.

"In my culture, we find this beautiful. If you wish to fit in, you must follow the culture."

"But- I don't-"

"Zoë, you are not leaving. You are _mine_ now."

"Y-yours?" I stuttered, shocked.

With a tight grip, she pulled me on top of her as she kissed me. I tried to push her away but I failed. Getting very angry, she threw me backward where I landed on the floor. She pounced on me and wouldn't let me up. "Do not tempt me, young one. You are my _slave._ Forever and always. You _must_ do as I say _without_ arguing or you will face the consequences."

I nodded.

She stood up then scooped me up in her arms, holding me on her hip like a baby. She stuck a pacifier in my mouth then walked out of the room. "Keep your mouth shut."

I nodded against her shoulder.

"Kenneth?" She called softly.

"Coming!" He yelled from a different room.

The woman pulled me back to look at me and she rubbed my left shoulder. "You'll like Kenneth. He will be your mate."

I swallowed and nodded.

Kenneth walked out and smiled at me. My un-beating heart stopped. He was so handsome and his smile was _genuine_. Most vampires smile to scare their prey. He wasn't trying to scare me at all. "I'm Kenneth."

The woman handed me to him and I was surprised he could hold me. Though he was a lot stronger than he looked. I mean, he had muscles that looked _huge_ but he wasn't the biggest size guy I've ever seen.

"Can I take her to my room?"

The woman nodded, smiling just a little.

Kenneth walked out of her view then up a flight of stairs before he walked into a large room. "This is my room. And yours now." He locked the door and I relaxed so much that my body could have melted. He chuckled and pulled the pacifier out of my mouth. "You don't like her, do you?"

"I-" I shook my head. "She scares me."

"She used to scare me but that was a long time ago." He set me down on my feet. "You look really beautiful."

I swallowed and some of my hair fell down in front of my eyes. "Uh, thanks."

He nodded, took a step towards me, then pushed my hair back behind my ear.

I took his hand in mine then kissed him, my tongue running over the piercing in his tongue.

"You never told me your name." He said softly, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Alexandria."

He smiled and pulled me over to his bed. "I like it."

I lifted my right hand up and knotted it in his hair as I sat down, a wonderous look spreading on my face.

"What is it?"

"I've been around vampires for a really long time but… why do I feel different… around you."

"You're going through the change. All vampires go through it. When you first change, seeing the right person could trigger your hormones."

"Will I feel like this forever?"

He shrugged. "It's different for everyone."

I erased the space between us and kissed him, my fangs coming out.

"Hungry?" He asked, holding me on top of his body.

I nodded, feeling more anxious. I crawled off him and sat down beside where he was.

Lightning fast, he ran to the closet and swung the door open. He tossed a clear bottle of thick red liquid at me without any warning. I caught it before it could fall and bust.

"Drink it, you'll feel better." He said.

Hesitantly, I unscrewed the top then, once I smelled the blood, I chugged it. The bottle was almost spotless once I was done and my fangs slid back into my gums.

"Better?" He asked, walking back to me.

I nodded. "Thank you."

He sat down beside me and took my hand. "Hey, are you ok?"

I looked over at him, wrapped my arms around him, and just broke down. "I want my life back."

He rubbed my back soothingly as if he knew exactly what to do and let me cry. "I know a way out of here. Tomorrow morning. If I can't get out, I'll make sure _you_ do."

"But-I'm not leaving you."

"It'll be ok. I'll be fine."

I shook my head and tried to argue but he kissed me, making it impossible for me to argue.

"Just sleep, ok? We can talk about this when you wake up."

I sighed but nodded.

He carried me to his bed where he wrapped the blankets around me and held me closely against his body. Surprisingly enough, I was very comfortable and safe there with him.


	8. Coming Back

**Chapter8-Coming Back**  
"You know the plan?" Kenneth asked me.  
I nodded.  
"Take this," He said, handing me an empty backpack. "And fill it up with all the bottles of blood in the closet. I'll grab some other stuff we might need. Hurry."  
I nodded again and ran to the closet at lightning speed. I stuffed the bottles into the backpack then jumped when he wrapped his arms around my middle.  
"Does she know about this?"  
"Alexandria, if she knew, she'd be stopping us. Why in hell would I tell her? Besides, she barely ever bothers me. She knows I have blood in here so she never forces me to leave."  
I relaxed a little and hugged him back. "Let's go."  
We walked to the window, which was just barely big enough for us to fit through. Kenneth placed his hands around my waist and helped me through. "Careful. It's a long drop." He let go of me and I would've screamed if I wasn't so scared.  
I landed on my feet with a very light thud then Kenneth dropped beside me a moment later. He took my hand in his then we took off into the woods.  
"Where are we going?" I asked after ten minutes of running.  
"Do you know any place?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. First… is there anything I can use as a mirror?"

He looked around then grabbed a piece of scrap. He held it up for me as I pulled out the piercings in my eyebrows. After those, I pulled out the piercing in the middle of my nose then the piercing in the right side of my nose.

I looked up at him. "Your turn." I pulled out all the piercings on his face as I had to mine then smiled. "You look better."

He kissed me lightly. "At least it didn't hurt."

"Come with me." I said before taking off straight for the tomb. Straight for Kathrine: my worst nightmare. I stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Kenneth to catch up.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, suddenly beside me.

I didn't move an inch, didn't say anything. Damon or Stefan hadn't been here in days. We were clear of them for at least a few minutes. "When you go down there, don't get in the girl's path. You can't get out." I finally turned and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He started down first, catching me a little off guard, though I quickly caught up.

"Katherine?" I called, letting her know she had visitors.

She stepped out of the dark shadows and smiled at me. "About time you've joined us."

"Us?" I asked, crossing my pale arms over my chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Us being vampires."

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly. I wasn't scared of her anymore. I _resented _her.

"Why are you here?" She croaked out as she slid down the wall, looking worse than I've ever seen her. It made me thirsty just thinking about her pain.

I grabbed one of the blood bottles and tossed it to her without any warning. She caught it before it could fall on the concrete.

"I'm going to see Damon."

"And I care why?"

"I can make sure you don't get fed for a _long_ time."

She turned her head so she was looking at me lazily. "I've been in here for months now. It won't make any difference. I already told Damon that I wasn't going to kill anyone yet he won't let me go."

"No one trusts you, Katherine. Not any more."

"Oh, so I tried to kill you, big deal. Stefan and Damon stopped me and drug me here. They're more powerful than anyone knows." She said, taking a drink of the blood.

"Right." I said, no hint of doubt or sarcasm in my voice.

She set the blood down and looked up at me. "I still don't know why you're helping me."

"I don't either." I mumbled.

"By the way, I like what you did to your face. Very… hardcore. I bet Jeremy will like it a lot."

"Katherine, I-"

"No need to tell me. I already know."

"You don't." I spat.

She blinked at me but didn't argue. Or breathe.

"I'm done with Jeremy. For good. I don't care if it hurts his feelings or not. I have to tell him before he turns this into something it isn't at all."

"Are you _serious_?"

I nodded. "And I'm done here. For now." I added over my shoulder as I stalked up the wet steps angrily.

"Alexandria, wait." Kenneth said, running up to get in front of me. "Who was she? And who the hell is Jeremy?"

"Jeremy is my ex. That-" I said, referring, and pointing, to Katherine. "is my worst nightmare. She tried killing me a while back. Katherine Peltrova is a vicious vampire."

He just looked at me, trying to see if I was lying or not. Clearly, I wasn't.

I kissed him and when he tried to push me away, well back down the steps, I grabbed his arms tightly, pulling him closer to me. "I don't want him back. I meant all that back there. My old life was boring and filled with disappointment. At least with my new one I can start fresh. How I want it to be is entirely up to me."

He looked at me for a second before kissing me again, not as aggressive as my kiss. But just as amazing. "Ok."

I grabbed his hand and started running, dragging him until he had a clue as to what was going on. I stopped outside Damon and Stefan's boarding house.

"Don't say anything to make them mad."

He nodded.

I knocked on the door lightly.

Elena was the one to answer. "A-Alexandria?"

I nodded. "Can we come in?" I said, nudging to the rising sun.

She gulped and nodded, letting us in.

Damon ran down the steps and stopped when he saw me. "Alexandria." He whispered.

I looked away from him after I saw the hurt in his eyes from seeing Kenneth.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It can't be undone."

"Why'd you come back then?"

"I need a favor."


	9. Not A Human Being

**Chapter9-Not A Human Being**

"You're just in luck. Bonnie made two just in case Elena ever wanted me to change her." Stefan said, handing me the two rings.

"Would you really do that?"

He shrugged. "If she really wanted me to. I won't do it just to please myself."

"How long have you known her?"

"About a year or longer."

"Stefan, is it… normal for me to fall out of love?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at me.

"At first, I liked Jeremy but then Damon tried to compell me. I liked him but then I knew I wanted Jeremy more. When the vampire kidnapped me, I met Kenneth… and I just… forgot all about Jeremy. Why is that?"

"I really don't know. Maybe it's just love at first sight. It wasn't like that for me though."

"There's nothing… wrong with me?" I asked softly.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"I just… don't feel like myself right now."

"It passes, Alexandria. It just takes some time. Adjusting to being a vampire takes some time." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

I hugged him back. Man, he smelled so good. "Thank you, Stefan."

He nodded. "Anytime."

I was almost out the door when he stopped me.

"Hey, if you need a place to stay… til you adjust… you can stay here."

I turned and smiled. "Thanks." I walked downstairs and it was eerly quiet… except for Damon.

He was threatening, yelling, at Kenneth over me. "She's _mine._ I don't care if you love her. I'm fighting for her ten times harder than anyone else. I'll kill you if I have to-"

I ran at him and attacked him, pinning him to the floor. "_Shut up._"

"Or what?" He asked.

I growled.

He kissed me as he tried to push me away.

I slapped him hard enough to cut his cheek open. A small cut grew, bled for a second, then sealed back up.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend_? You _like_ him?"

I pushed off him to get up then glared at him, my arms crossed over my chest. "I_ love_ him." I stalked out of the room, to the unused kitchen, and sat down in one of the chairs. Tears rolled down my face as I sat unmoving and unbreathing. My elbows were on the table, my body slouched, and my hands cuped around my face.

Why the hell was it so hard for Damon to move on? First he liked Katherine, then Elena, and now me. I didn't want him liking me anymore, I wanted him to get over it. Kenneth would get jealous some time soon and… things would be screwed up.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Kenneth asked, rubbing my back.

I shook my head. I laid my right arm out on the table then laid the side of my head on my arm, sighing. "I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up. What would make you think that?"

"I shouldn't have come back."

"You made the right choice."

"But it's hurting you!" I said, looking up at him. "It'd be better for everyone if I was gone." I got up and ran out of the house. The only place I wanted to go to was a place where they could find me easily. I sighed but kept running there.

I was sitting on a rock, curled up, when they found me. I didn't move, didn't look to see who was coming for me. I didn't care anymore.

"A-Alexandria, it's just me… Elena." She spoke softly.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Will you at least come back with me?"

I shook my head. "I can't be domesticated."

"Domesticated? Alexandria, we're trying to help you."

"You can't help me. I'm a vampire, a wild animal, a beast. I can't be helped."

"You're not a beast. You're a good person."

"I'm not a person."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not going to tell them you came back." Damon said as he handed me a small, clear glass of blood.

I took it but didn't drink it. "Why not?"

He sighed and sat down beside me. "I want some alone time with you."

"Damon, I don't-"

"Shh." He said softly. "I know."

"Then why are…"

"I know this is hard on you, Alexandria, but it gets better with time. It's not much harder to deal with than being a human is. You just have more responsibilities."

"I never asked for this."

"I didn't either. I've learned to deal with it."

"You drink. You never feel any emotions." I mumbled.

"That's because I _choose_ not to feel any. _You_, on the other hand, are an open book."

"I am not!" I shreiked.

"Yes, you are."

"How?" I yelled.

"You show all your emotions. I thought it was just a human thing but apparently it's just you."

"Just me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey, chill out. Everything will get better."

I shook my head as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Damon sighed, set the cup of blood on the coffeetable, then pulled me into his arms.

"Damon, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Because I still love you."

Someone opened the door and called for Damon.

"Shut your eyes and attempt to go to sleep. I'll explain what happened." Damon whispered as he laid me on the couch, getting to his feet.

I nodded and shut my eyes.

"Where was she?" Stefan asked softly.

"She was passed out by the tomb. She's still sleeping on the couch."

Someone brushed my hair away from my face. "Alexandria, it's me. You're ok now."

I opened my eyes and looked at Kenneth before I looked at my hand on the edge on the couch.

"You're ok. Don't go." He whispered.

"I won't." I mumbled. I ran my fingers over his snake bites before I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. I didn't pull back right away, not caring that Damon and Stefan were watching.


	10. Rabbid

**Chapter10-Rabbid**

_Third person point of view. Near the tomb. 1:29 am._

Alexandria sunk her fangs into the vulnerable human's neck, drinking in all the blood from the human's body. She dropped the limp human to the ground and ran off, further into the woods.

She wasn't full. Wasn't happy yet. She needed more blood. _Wanted_ more blood. And she'd get it any way she could…

Alexandria stepped up to a drunk man and smiled sweetly. The man, not knowing she was a vampire, took advantage of her. He stepped forward and kissed her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. She took the glass bottle from his hand, pushed him back a little, and drank the all the liquior from the bottle.

"Hey! You gonna pay for that!" He yelled before he burped.

"Am I? You see, I'm broke and I have nowhere to go. I was hoping you would take me home since you're so adorably cute." She said, blinking her eyes and putting on the extra cute charm.

"Need a place to stay, huh? Can't take ya' home, miss, but I can take ya' to a nice lil' motel across town. D'you like that?"

She smiled. "I'd love that… Mr. oh, I didn't catch your name?"

"Tom, Tom Jones. Come on lil' lady." He said wrapping his arm around Alexandria's waist and lifting her into the huge truck. He strapped the seat belt around her but not before grazing his hand and beared over her chest.

She only giggled in response, knowing he'd be dead shortly.

He got in the truck and started it, driving a little ways before starting a conversation. "You never told me your name."

"Jane, Jane Doe."

"Jane Doe? You yankin' my leg?" He asked.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm not joking."

"Here we are." He said. He sighed a little before getting out her side. Alexandria pulled the seat belt off and let the man, Tom, pull her out.

He wrapped his lazy arm around her shoulders and pulled her inside the small room. When his back was turned, she ran up behind him and sunk her fangs into his neck. He collapsed to the floor, his heart fading away.

Alexandria wiped the extra blood off her chin then stepped over Tom's body as she walked out the door. She ran straight for the tomb.

Something hit her. She froze in her spot, her pupils going back to normal, before she fell to her face in the dirt. She tried to push herself up, ready to kill who or whatever tried to kill her. Se failed and collapsed back down.

A simple piece of wood was in her back. It wasn't near close enough to kill her but it was enough to cause pain and knock her out.

Stefan lifted Alexandria into his arms then walked back to where Elena was waiting.

"Will she be ok?"

"She'll live… as a vampire. She'll get over her bloodlust stage in time. She just needs to get over it."

"She killed people?" Elena asked as she rubbed her arms nervously.

"No doubt. She has dried blood on her neck and chin."

"What are we going to do?"

"Damon and I will keep watch over her. She'll be in lock-up in the basement so she doesn't hurt you."

"Would she be able to hurt you? I-if you had blood?"

"Maybe. She's only been a vampire for about a month. She's a lot stronger than me but it'll fade soon. The older, the stronger." He said as he followed her into the house.

"Where was she?" Damon asked as he stared into the fire, not putting much interest into the situation.

"By the tomb."

"Did you stake her?" He asked when he finally looked over. The thought of his own brother killing his true love hurt him deeply. He had other girls but none were as special as Alexandria.

"Relax, Damon. I didn't kill her." He said emotionless as he headed for the basement. Once she was inside the cell, Stefan tossed a blood bag towards her.

She blinked open her eyes, seeing the blood first. She looked from Damon to Stefan then to the blood. She ran to it at top speed then drained the blood from the small bag. She was _starving_ after the blood was in her. She still felt _empty_. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, crying. Something sharp hit her in the stomach and she screamed, losing her ability to hold herself up. She fell then rolled onto her back, ripping the stake out of her. She gasped in pain, her body arching up from the pain.

"Stefan, cut it out! You're hurting her." Damon said bitterly.

"I'm not hurting her. Damon, she needs to learn right from wrong just like a little child. She's a newborn and she needs to learn the rules before things get out of hand."

"You're treating her like a baby! A human even."

"I don't want her getting herself killed, Damon. It's for her own good."

"So you _hurt_ her? That would make her want to leave more." Damon growled.

Alexandria rolled onto her side, her blood stained on her pale hands. She curled herself into a ball then let herself shut down into sleep.

"I'm going in there." Damon said, reaching for the door.

Stefan grabbed his arm and sighed. "What if she tries to hurt you? She could kill you."

"I'll take my chances." He said as he walked in.

"You still like her?"

Damon looked up at his brother then back down at Alexandria as he pulled her into his arms. Making sure Stefan wasn't watching, he kissed Alexandria lightly on the forehead. Her hand tightened around his shirt sleeve but she didn't make a sound as she stayed sleeping.

"Get her." The male vampire said angrily.

The female vampire busted the door open then picked up Alexandria. "What are we going to doing with her? She's useless."

"If we kill her, the Salvator brothers will be very upset. That's what we want."

"What does that acomplish?" She asked, confused.

The male ran to her and yanked her backward, Alexandria falling to the floor. He held her by the back of her shirt, his hot breath going into her ear. "Just obey me before I kill you myself."

She nodded.

He let go of her then stalked back to his spot.

Alexandria rolled to her back as the female turned back to her. She kicked the female vampire back in the air, noticing it was Caroline after she collapsed to the floor. Alexandria got to her feet and backed into the corner. "Stay away from me."

The male vampire growled and ran towards her.

She ran right past him, staking him exactly in the heart on her way to the female, Caroline. She grabbed Caroline by the front of her shirt and ran for the living room. "What the hell were you doing? You were trying to kidnap me, weren't you?"

"I-I didn't… h-he threatened to hurt my mom. I-I was just… I wasn't going to hurt you. I swear!" She said as she coward away from Alexandria.

Alexandria growled, low in her chest, then drug Caroline up to the living room.

"What's Caroline doing here?"

"She broke in. And tried to kill me."

"I wasn't trying to!" Caroline protested.

"How did you get out?"

Alexandria shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I could've been dead if I hadn't got out."

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Some vampire took me while I was going to see my mom at work and told me that if I didn't help him, he'd kill my mom. I wasn't going to kill Alexandria, I swear. I just wanted to save my mom."

Jeremy pulled Alexandria away from Caroline as Damon stepped toward her. Caroline shut her eyes tightly, thinking Damon was planning on killing her. He didn't.

"Caroline, go. If you come back and try to kill her or Elena, there will be hell to pay."

She nodded and left quickly.

"I'll deal with the other one. Jeremy, stay with her." Damon said.

Jeremy nodded once and Damon was gone. He pulled Alexandria to the couch and pushed her down. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm pissed, scared, and thirsty. And it doesn't help that I can smell your sister."

"She's not here."

"Her _scent_." She said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Are you feeling better? I mean, handling the blood craze must've been tough."

She shrugged. "I'm sober now. If that even makes sense. I just… I don't know what came over me. I can barely remember what happened while I was… out of it."

"I didn't think that would happen. I figured I'd end up like Damon when I turned."

"It's different than that, Jer. Didn't you go through that too?" She just watched as Kenneth walked in, not showing any emotions other than scared. He sat down beside her and, as easy as breathing, curled up against his side. Jeremy frowned slightly but didn't make it obvious. That's one thing immortality taught him.


	11. Taken

**Chapter11-Taken**

She was satisfying her needs. Not her most important but one that made her happier. Her lips went up and down Kenneth's neck a few times as he hands slid down his chest. He was getting pleasure out of the too.

"I love you." She whispered as she breathed in his sweet scent.

He smiled as she bit down lightly on his neck. "I love you too."

The bruises that formed didn't stay long. They faded away quickly. She brushed her lips up his neck, by his cheek, then over his lips. She kissed him practically intensly. His hands slid up her sides then craddled her face with his palms. She smiled, still kissing him, as her fangs slipped out accidentally.

Kenneth pulled back and looked at her, concerned. She rolled her eyes as she ran her tongue over her razor sharp fangs.

"I'm ok. Not even hungry."

He ran his finger over her fangs as he watched her. She let him do so but didn't let herself slip any.

He kissed her again, pulling her body closer to his. His hands went in her hair and hers went down his chest and stomach. He spread her lips open as he wedged his tongue inside her mouth. He ran his tongue over her tongue piercing then over her lower lip.

She moved her lips down his neck to his shoulder. She kissed it lightly as her fangs slipped back into her gums. She wasn't entirely done yet but she pulled away anyway. She sat up but kept her hands on his chest.

He sat up too and kissed her again. She pushed him back quickly as she listened to something in the house.

"Get dressed. We have company." She said softly but quickly. She got off the bed and put her clothes back on. It took only three seconds for her to have her blue spaghetti strap shirt on with short blue jean shorts.

She went back and sat down beside Kenneth who was had dressed quickly too. Just as she was pulling her messy hair into a high ponytail, the door opened after a short knock.

"Isobell's here." Damon said, looking straight at Kenneth.

Her eyebrows scrunched up. "Who's Isobell?"

"Elena's mother." He said, not very pleasantly.

"Come on." Kenneth said to me softly.

Alexandria followed him downstairs, her hand in his, and sat beside him on the couch.

"You must be Alexandria." The woman, Isobell, said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Alexandria nodded.

"I'm Isobell." She held out her hand.

Alexandria hesitated. Everything about her screamed vampire. Not in a good way either. Alexandria looked at Kenneth who nodded. She shook Isobell's hand and just as a spark she knew Isobell _was_ a vampire.

"You must be a vampire. A new one if so. I shouldn't be surprised that so many kids here are being turned." She turned to Damon for a quick second then back to Alexandria.

She just nodded against.

"Alexandria, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just came here to talk."

"Talk to _me_? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Because you know Katherine better than any of us."

"I do?"

She nodded. "You know that she's tried to kill almost all of us, she has a doppleganger, and that she's lived a long time. You also know more. You know what happened in her past that causes her to kill."

"I don't." I disagreed. Do I really know what happened? How could I know when I don't even remember Katherine telling me? Wait-she _had_ to have told me sometime. Maybe I did know… "She… she was raped when she was human. Right before she was turned."

"Do you know more?" Isobell asked, knowing the exact truth.

"Someone kidnapped her and raped her. She tried to run away but they were faster. They turned her into a vampire in the woods outside her house. Then she ran off. That's when she ran into Klaus."

"Did she tell you this?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"How do you know all this?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I read it. I have no idea."

"I bet Darcy told her." Isobell mumbled.

"Darcy?"

"My sister." Damon said.

"You have a sister?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She must have told Alexandria without knowing who she was."

"How would this have happened? _When_ did it happen?" Damon asked.

"I think it was before I went to the tomb a few months ago. I went to talk to Katherine but Darcy, if that was her name, thought I was Katherine. When she realized I was human, she told me why she was looking for Katherine then she let me go."

"That's Darcy." Isobell said.

"Why would she think I was Katherine?"

"You _look_ like Katherine."

"But-I'm not the doppleganger."

"No, you aren't." Isobell said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

_First person point of view._

I let out a gut wrenching scream as a wooden bullet pierced my hand.

"They won't be able to find you here. You can stop screaming." The girl said with a smile.

"They know you took me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, do they?" She asked, still smiling.

The man standing beside her ripped the lock off the cage and pulled me out by my hair. I screamed loudly as he threw me over his left shoulder.

The girl put a muzzle over my mouth and tied my hands together with something a lot stronger than rope. "Now you're safe."

I snarled at her, my fangs ripping out of my gums.

She slapped my cheek but it didn't hurt much. Something cold touched the little pinky on my left hand then I smelled blood. I screamed as the blood dripped to the floor. Along with my finger.

"Don't make a sound." She growled.

I tried to get the man to drop me but he didn't put up an effort to hold me back. He stabbed a piece of metal into my leg to keep me from moving.

I whimpered in pain but, this time, only got a glare from the girl.

We were at a car now. An old type car. The row of seats were connected and the headlights were already on. The man opened the back and threw me in, my head cracking the window. He tied my legs to something on the floor then tied my arms to the back of the seat along with my waist. He then buckled me in before getting into the driver's seat.

The girl got in beside me and looked at me viciously. I didn't try to move or make a sound the entire way to the big house. I fell asleep a few minutes before the car stopped. It was still pitch black out.

The man got out and untied me. Then he pulled me into his arms, holding me like a baby. The head was pressed to his chest so no one would see me. I had some sort of cloth over my head as they drug me inside.

The man walked up a few set of stairs then dumped me on the hard floor. I opened my eyes weakly and looked around. My arms and legs were tied together and I had some sort of dog collar around my neck.

The man walked out of the room, shutting the door. I crawled towards the bed then pushed myself up onto it. I collapsed onto my back, tears spilling out of my eyes.

The door opened a little sliver then shut again. The girl walked over to me, her hands in her jacket pockets. "My husband is trying to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls. I think it is obsured. He's how this is going to go. I'm going to cut you and drink your blood. Then you drain the blood from my body, turning me into a vampire. Got it?"

I hesitated. This was a stupid idea.

She pulled the bloody knife out of her pocket and pulled my palm up. "I'll do it if you refuse."

My eyes widened as I nodded quickly.

"Good." She said, smiling. She cut my wrist then put it up to her mouth. I could feel her drinking the blood for a second. Then she fell to her knees, puking blood and what not everywhere. "How can you stand that? Isn't there anyother way?"

I shook my head as she got up, wiping her lips off.

She took my middle finger in her tan hands and cut it off. She pulled the open wound up to her mouth, curled her lips around it, and drank.

I whimpered in pain again. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"That's it?" She asked, dropping my hand.

I nodded weakly.

She pulled a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the muzzle. I wanted to attack her, throw her to the ground, and rip her head off. But I held back. She crawled up on the bed and sat down beside me. "Bite me."

I glared at her but didn't move, not even breathing.

"_Now."_

I still didn't move. No way was I obeying her now.

She cut her palm and winced as blood seeped out. "What about _now_?"

I licked my lips hungerly, my fangs slipping out. I couldn't fight back. I sunk my fangs deep into her neck, right at the blood vessle, and drained her.

Her limp body fell as she went pale.

I grabbed the keys from her hands and let myself free. I broke the wooden chair from the bedside and stabbed it right into her heart. I pushed the window up then jumped, running back to Virginia.

…

_A few hours later. An hour away from Mystic Falls. Dawn._

"Damon, I was… kidnapped. I need… come get me." I said, breathless.

'Where are you?'

"Florence. At the edge of the woods outside of town."

'Are you ok? Did they hurt you?'

"Just… bring blood." I said as I hung up. I coughed and rubbed my eyes.

It was cold out but that didn't bother me. I was in the middle of nowhere and I was deathly thirsty.

Damon and Kenneth showed up 45 minutes later. Kenneth ran to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Gosh, are you ok?"

I groaned a little, neither a yes or no.

"Drink this." Damon said, knealing right beside me. He pushed a straw towards me.

I didn't hesitate to gulp it down. I felt better after I drank the blood but I was still tired.

"Sleep." Kenneth said. He kissed my forhead before continuing. "You're ok now."

I pressed my cold face into his chest as my eyes closed. A breeze blew my hair over my face before I slipped away.


	12. Darcy

**Chapter12-Darcy**

"Oh, Alexandria. Good to see you." Darcy said, smiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Darcy was looking down at me as I laid in Kenneth's arms. I had had an hour or two alone with him but I wanted more time. And seeing Darcy wasn't making my day any better.

"Stefan told me you're the latest to be turned."

I nodded, looking away from her.

She was the opposite of Katherine. She had bright red hair that came down to her neck, small black eyes, and about 5'2 feet tall.

I'm _very_ glad I don't look like her. It'd be a life of hell on Earth.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"She's tired." Kenneth said, sticking up for me. He almost said it rudely but he managed to keep it nice.

"Oh, well… I'll be around." She said before walking off.

Kenneth kissed the top of my head and looked at me closely, not even aware of the hot vampire leaving the room.

I looked away from him and let my head fall to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as tears escaped my eyes.

"It'll be ok, Alexandria." He whispered into my hair. He pulled my arm back and locked his fingers with mine.

I sighed and said the only thing I knew for sure. "I love you."

He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb a whispered into my hair: "I love you too."

"I am _not_ going anywhere with _her_." I yelled at Damon.

"She's not going to hurt you."

"Really? Vampires _lie_, Damon, surely you know the whole concept."

"I do. The good, animal blood sucking vampires are the ones that can be most truthful."

"She… but I thought…"

"She isn't going to hurt you." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'll kill her if she does."

"Damon, you're an ass." Darcy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damon, we have a bigger problem. Alexandria's parents have the police out looking for her." Stefan said as he walked into the room.

I groaned and face-palmed. "Not now."

Kenneth rubbed my back sympathetically.

"I'll go talk to Caroline's mom and have things straightened out. I'll tell her Alexandria's been with us for the past… few days. She'll understand if it involves Elena."

"Yeah, bad vampires _do_ lie."

He rolled his eyes. "Just be glad I'm helping."

I groaned again. "Let's get this over with."

…

"Why do you hate me so much, Alexandria?" Darcy asked, walking slowly beside me.

"You know why." I growled, turning my glare away from where she was.

"No, I don't. Would you please explain?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially to you."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you. That's why."

"Please, tell me."

I shook my head. "I'm done talking to you."

She crossed her arm over her chest, pouting.

I took off running, straight for the tomb.

"Wait up!" Darcy yelled, running behind me.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps, the bottle of blood in my hand. "Katherine?"

"What is it, Alexandria?" She asked weakly.

"I-I have blood for you."

She groaned a little but didn't move.

I walked over beside the boundary line and rolled the bottle to her. Within a second, she had it cleaned dry and was on her feet, watching me.

"Katherine, are you ok?"

"Alexandria, I've been _starving_ for the past few weeks. _Nobody_ feeds me."

"Not even Damon or Stefan?"

She shook her head. "I left a bad expression with them. They helped get me locked up here. Why would they even consider helping me?"

Darcy came down the steps and stopped dead in her tracks. "Katherine Patrova. Good seeing you again."

Katherine growled, her eyes narrowing.

I back away a little even though I knew Katherine couldn't get to me. "You don't like each other, do you?"

"She almost killed me, Alexandria. I see no reason to like her."

"So you know why I hate you." I said dryly.

She made a preppy sigh/grunt as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alexandria, why did you come see me?"

"I wanted to talk to someone. Not any of the boys. Jeremy and Damon are fighting over me. If I talked to them, Kenneth would get jealous. Stefan… he's just… I don't know. Elena's too human, Bonnie doesn't talk to me, Caroline scares me. And I'm not too fond of Darcy over there."

"Hey!"

Katherine and I both rolled our eyes.

"You see where I'm getting at?"

She nodded. "Sit. Talk. All I can do is listen."

I nodded and sat down, as close as I could force myself to get.


	13. Don't Hate Me

**Chapter13-Don't Hate Me**

"You're _friends_ with her?" Jeremy, Elena, and Darcy yelled at me.

I cringed as Damon came at me, holding me against the wall. My fangs slipped out of my gums as I growled at him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He whispered.

"She doesn't hate me, she can't kill me, and she _listens_ to me. _You_ on the other hand…"

"What about me? I don't have _any_ problems."

"Yes, you do."

"Like what?"

"Oh let's see… you have this stupid obession with me. You still think we stand a chance."

That hit him like a whip. He pulled back a little, hurt in his eyes. "Don't think I'll ever stop loving you." He ran out of the room, probably to drink away his problems.

I stayed where I was, stunned. I knew he liked me but… _loved me_? That was new. Well… for me. I was always super smart, smarter than everyone my age. I didn't see this coming though. I had no clue Damon actually loved me. I looked at everyone standing in front of me before I ran down to the basement, where the cells were. I slid down to the floor but I didn't cry. I felt like I could but… maybe I'd cried all the tears I could cry.

I could smell all the blood in the cooler. My throat burned from the hunger. I knew that if I drank one small pack of blood, I wouldn't be able to stop at the smell of the rest. I saved my hunger for another time, letting the pain in my throat match the pain in my heart.

"Alexandria?" Kenneth called from upstairs.

I stirred a little, not saying anything.

He came down the steps and stopped when he saw me. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from him. "Damon still likes me."

"Do you like him back?"

I hesitated but shook my head. My voice shook as I tried to talk, the lump in my throat causing me pain. "Kenneth, I love you."

He hesitated too but sat down beside me, taking my hand. "I love you too. I don't want you loving me just because I… saved you."

I shook my head. "It's not that at all. So many guys fought over me before I met you. Once I did, it was clear who I'd be with. I chose the right guy." I kissed his cheek lightly.

I knocked on the door lightly. "Damon, can we talk?"

"Go away." He mumbled.

"Damon, please." I pleaded.

A light ruffling sounded from his room before he opened the door, not letting me come in.

"Talk." He said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to talk in your room." I said softly.

He didn't say anything as he walked into his room.

I shut the door lightly then walked over to him. "Damon, I-"

"What? You don't mean what you said yesterday? You weren't lying. You aren't going to take it back. You never will. I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I'm not. I just-I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"Mean? You weren't mean at all."

"I hurt you, Damon."

"Alexandria, you didn't do any damage to me at all."

"I meant… not physical."

He didn't say anything and I was afraid he was glaring at me though I couldn't look up at him. I walked over to him and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, not getting any response back. "Give me this one night. If you end up hating me, I won't try to change that. I just want you once more."

He rolled us over so I was underneath him then he kissed me, my neck, my arm, and my chest once my shirt was off. His hands knit into my hair as he kissed my lips. He slid his hands down my naked sides then pushed my jeans off. His hand ran up my perfect curves, my marble skin, the pale off my body.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled, continuing to kiss me.

…

_A few hours later_.

I laid curled against Damon's side. I was tired but not tired enough to make me lay in bed for another few hours. "Damon, I have to go."

he kissed my forehead, still stroking my hair. "I don't want to lose you."

I smiled and hugged him lightly. "Thank you."

He nodded and watched me dress.

I kissed Damon lightly before I left. "I'll see you later."

He smiled softly.

I shut the door quietly then walked, quietly, down the steps. I popped open the liqour and sat on the couch, taking slow sips. The fire in the fireplace was peaceful but didn't help me sleep any.

"Alexandria?" Kenneth whispered from the stairs.

I looked up then moved over to give him room.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured that getting drunk would help me a little."

"You're kidding. Getting drunk will just give you a headache."

I shrugged then chugged down the rest of the alcohol.

"Are you ok? Something's bothering you."

"I-I'm fine."

He knew I was lying. He didn't have to yell at me to make me feel bad. I just did.

He pushed me back against the couch and kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered, a few tears falling down my cheeks.

He wiped some tears away with his thumb. "I love you too."

I rolled us over so I was on top of him then I snuggled closer to him.

He sat us up a little but kept me in his arms.


	14. Unstable

**Chapter14-Unstable**

"Come on. Come on. Come on." I said quickly, practically bouncing.

Damon pushed me onto the bed, holding my arms down. "What the hell are you on?"

"Huh? Oh, I drank… a little."

"_A little_? Alexandria, you didn't _just_ drink. Where'd you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Drugs. Where'd you get them?"

"Damon, let her go." Stefan said blandly. He was holding Darcy by the arm, showing no signs of letting her go.

I struggled against Damon's tight grip on my arms.

"What the hell's going on here?" Damon asked, holding my wrist tightly.

"Darcy gave the drugs to Alexandria."

"You evil bitch." He said to Darcy.

"You're one to talk." I mumbled.

He turned and glared at me.

I cringed away, avoiding his eyes.

His gaze softened up a little. "You're coming with me." He pulled me into his arms, hiding my face in his neck. I tried to squirm but he held me tightly.

He grabbed Darcy as we walked out the door. He took me and Darcy to the basement and locked us in one of the cells. "Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous drugs are? I thought you knew better, Alexandria."

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him. "_I_ do. I guess Darcy over here doesn't know that no means no."

"What are you talking about?"

"She injected me with the drugs. I'd never do that myself, Damon. You know me too well." I slid closer to Damon and away from Darcy, gripping the bars with my pale fingers.

"She's lying, Damon. Don't believe her." Darcy said, trying to stand up. She grabbed a bench for support. "Trust your sister not some pathetic loser."

Damon's eyes narrowed, looking from me to Darcy then back at me. He opened the cell, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out, locking it back up for Darcy. He pulled me to my feet but kept a tight grip on me.

I winced and tried to pry his fingers off my arm. "Damon, let go." I whispered.

He let go and stepped away from me, his hands up in surrender.

I gave him a weird look but looked where he was looking. At Kenneth. He was trying to firgure out what was going on. I was too.

I was getting tired, the drugs wearing off quickly. I looked over at Darcy who growled at me then back at Kenneth. None of us said anything.

I walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and walked upstairs.

"Are… you ok?" He asked, confused.

I shrugged. "Darcy injected me with drugs. I-they're wearing off."

He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, his arms wrapping around my middle. "Get some sleep."

I groaned but obeyed, snuggling closer in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I-the drug thing wasn't entirely Darcy's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I kind of _let_ her give them to me."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I just… don't see any reason to not do it. All I do is hang out here, getting faught over by all the guys here but Stefan. I can't even let my parents know I'm somewhat alive. Life is just… dull right now."

"What do you want to do then?"

I shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. When I was on the loose, I had more fun than I had in a while. I was out there, not afraid of people seeing me. Now, I have to stay in here all the time. Nobody even knows I exist anymore."

"Well when you get kidnapped and no one knows what happened, they begin to think you're dead. They give up hope after a while."

I looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "If things ever get better, I want you to be with me."

He kissed me then he pressed his lips to my neck, his fangs sliding out of his gums.

I dropped down from the tree, the human turning to see me standing behind her.

"W-what do you want from m-me?" She asked in a pleading voice.

I smiled, revealing my fangs. "Not much, really. You just smell… really good."

She backed up but tripped on something. She fell to the ground and tried to get away from me. She screamed, a loud shriek, as I pounced on her. I dug my fangs into her neck and started feeding.

She screamed until she grew unconscious. Her body went limp and she sunk into the dirt, barely breathing.

I wiped the blood from my mouth then started running.

Something grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I screamed and tried to fight against the girl's arms. She wouldn't let go.

Darcy.

She slapped me in the face and pushed me arms down. "Alexandria, hey, snap out of it."

I was struggling but not as bad this time. I looked up at her and tried to focus on her.

"Good, good. Don't focus on blood. You have to get your mind off of it."

"I-I c-can't." I whispered.

"Yes, you can. Fight your instincts. Fight it or I'll take you to Damon."

"When did he let you go?"

"Yesterday. He starved me too. Now shut up before I take it out on you."

I nodded.


	15. Masking The Pain

**Chapter15-Masking The Pain**

The next couple days, I didn't say much. I didn't say a word to anyone but Kenneth. I didn't feed at all either. I was scared all the time.

Kenneth pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck, sometime early in the morning. "Are you awake?"

I nodded and stirred in his arms so I was facing him. I hid my face in his arms, getting closer to him.

"You missed me?"

I nodded. "Stefan's been keeping people out of here."

"That's why he was out there?"

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

I slid out of Kenneth's grip and snuck out of the room. I walked downstairs, attempting to sneak some blood, when I saw Damon on the couch. "Damon, why are you awake so late?"

He shrugged. "Nobody bosses me around so I make my own decisions."

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside him.

"Why are _you_ up so late?" He asked, looking at me.

I sighed. "Personal reasons."

His eyes narrowed. "Were you trying to run off?"

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't."

"Tell me."

"No." I whined.

He pushed me into the couch cushion and kissed me lightly. "Will you tell me now?"

I looked away from him, avoiding his gaze. "I wanted blood, ok?"

He stroked my hair gently. "Why have you been so quiet the past few days?"

"Things have been bothering me. That I don't want to talk about. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Except _him_."

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Alexandria, why won't you date me?"

"You're dangerous." I said before I could stop myself.

"So are you." He whispred, pressing his lips to mine.

"Oh, come on. You're a lot worse than I am."

"You sure about that?"

"I had a slip-up, so what? I bet you've had a lot more than I have."

"Maybe, maybe not. You shouldn't assume things like you do."

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, I still love Kenneth."

"You love me too."

I shrugged. "You may think so. I don't give things away like you."

He sat up, still sitting on me though, and watched my expression. "Until you, I hid _everything_. You changed me."

"Is that good or bad?"

He shrugged. "Both maybe. I'm glad I met you though."

"I am too." I whispered.

He bent down and kissed me again, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back, arching my body into his. He slid his hands into my hair as my hands ran down his bare chest.

He sat up suddenly, sitting beside my feet now, and looked at me. "So you like me back."

I sat up and took his hand. "I never said that."

"You're thinking it."

"You can't read my mind." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I don't have to." He kissed me again lightly but pulled back too quickly.

I sighed, disappointed, and looked down at our hands. "Maybe I do."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb, waiting for me to look up at him.

I curled up against his side, my eyes growing heavy, and sighed.

Damon wrapped his arm around me and pulled a blanket over me. He kissed my cheek lightly before I fell asleep.

…

"Damon, I'll only be a few minutes. I promise."

He sighed. "Go ahead. If anyone sees you, Stefan will want to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "No one's home."

"Better not be anyone home. Now hurry up."

"Okay, okay." I said, unlocking the door. I ran up to my room quickly and shut the door. The chilling memories of the night I was kidnapped suddenly came back to me.

I wiped the tears off my pale cheeks and started packing. I stuffed almost all of my clothes into the duffle bag then my small photo album. I put a few other things in the bag then I wrote a note on a random piece of paper.

Dear mom and dad,

I'm so sorry to worry you. I'm fine. Damon's been taking care of me while I heal at his house. Please don't come look for me. I'm sorry. I love you and Tryna so much but it has to be this way. I hope you can forgive me.

Love,

Alexandria.

I slid it under my matress then walked back downstairs, tears rolling down my cheeks. Once I was outside, I locked the door and walked to where Damon was waiting.

"Alexandria, what-"

I hugged him, burying my face in his chest. He hugged me back, stroking my hair gently.

"It'll be ok."

I didn't argue with him. He knew so much better than I did. He knew how to deal with this. He's been alive a lot longer than I have.

"Come on, let's get home." Home. He was right. This place wasn't my home. I lived with Damon now. _That's_ my home now. It always will be.


	16. Since When Do You Drink?

**Chapter16-Since When Do You Drink?**

"I swear, if you even _try_ to touch me I'll tell Damon. It'll be _ten times worse_." I growled, slamming the cell bars shut, trapping Darcy inside.

She looked at me a second before turning her head into her hands, crying again. "Please don't tell him. I've slipped up too many times."

I looked up as Kenneth walked down, probably from hearing Darcy cry.

"What's going on here?"

I narrowed my eyes as I turned to glare at Darcy. "She tried to attack me."

He turned on Darcy, glaring viciously. "Let's leave her." He took my hand and led me back upstairs. Soon after we heard a high-pitched scream, coming from where Darcy was.

"What was that?" Damon asked boringly.

I shrugged. "Sounds like it was coming from downstairs."

He crossed his arms and headed for the basement.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Kenneth sat down beside me and watched my expression. "What are you thinking about?"

I blinked a few times, realizing he was talking to me. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I shrugged.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

I sighed.

"Is there any reason why you locked up Darcy?" Damon asked me.

"I had to! She tried to attack me."

"She did?"

I nodded. "No way in _hell_ am I going to let _her_ be the one to kill me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"If she killed me, it would mean that I can't defend myself. I'm not weak."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am!"

He smiled. "Just checking."

"Alexandria, are you ok?"

I didn't say anything.

Kenneth walked over to me and sat down beside me, taking my hand.

I didn't breathe. "He was being attacked by an animal. There's so much blood."

"Don't think about it."

"Kenneth, I can't. I-I _want_ it."

He pulled me into his arms. "It's ok to crave it. Even I do."

"You do?"

He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Can we please go home?"

He stroked my cheek with his fingers. "Of course." He put his arm under my knees and got to his feet.

I snuggled closer to him, shutting my eyes.

…

I rubbed my eyes then sat up, looking around the dark room.

Kenneth propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me, his fingers tracing down my naked side. "You look beautiful."

I sighed and laid down the same way he way. I kissed down his cheek, to his neck, running my fingers down his chest.

He pulled me closer to his body, nothing between us, and knotted his fingers in my hair. I lifted my head up and kissed him, running my tongue over his lower lip. He rolled on top of me, biting at my neck, his hands sliding down my sides. I groaned as his fangs pressed down on my neck, his hand tightening in my hair.

"Kenneth." I breathed.

"Mm?"

"Look, we've already had our fun last night. I'd love to stay here with you but I have a feeling Damon will walk in on us."

Kenneth lifted his head from my neck, kissed me lightly, then sat down beside me.

I sat up, pulling the blanket with me. I kissed Kenneth's cheek lightly before getting dressed. With my blue and white plaid shirt and ripped blue jeans on, I walked downstairs, Kenneth walking behind me, his hand in mine. I sat down beside Damon on the couch, taking the drink he had held out for me.

"Since when do you drink?"

I shrugged. "It gets rid of headaches."


	17. Shelter

**Chapter17-Shelter**

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hiding my face from the two men in front of me.

The fatter one grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head up. "Don't even think about it." He taped duct tape over my mouth then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Come on."

They drug me into a plain bedroom, no heat coming in. The smaller man pushed me onto the bed and tied my arms down.

"Keep your mouth shut."

A small cry escaped my mouth.

A girl walked into the room. "Seriously? Let the poor girl go. She's a _vampire_."

The men looked at me with scared eyes then ran out of the room.

The girl walked over to me and released me. "I'm sorry about them. They aren't very smart."

I pressed my forehead to my arms, holding my knees to my chest, letting tears escape my eyes. "Let me go."

She didn't say anything, only closed the curtains further and pulled out the drawers.

I tried to run for the door but she got there before me, blocking my way. I backed away from her, my eyes narrowed.

"You're not leaving any time soon, got it? You belong to _us_ now. Just to let you know, you won't be freed until every last one of them are dead. So take a seat on the bed before I kill you."

I didn't move.

She ran towards me which I dodged. She practically chased after me until she grabbed my arm and pulled it into a painful position behind me. She grabbed my other arm and helped both of them behind me. She shoved me onto the bed then crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't even think about it."

I gulped and crawled away from her. "Just let me go."

"I don't think so." She walked over towards the door, pulling a key out of her heels. "I'll be back in the morning."

I watched her leave then looked out the window. It was pitch black outside. The middle of the night. I walked over quietly and pushed the door open slowly. I climbed out then grabbed the window seal to hold myself up. I dropped to the ground, barely making any sound, and started running.

Before I could make it to the trees to be safer, someone pulled the trigger of a gun. A wooden bullet lodged itself into my back, sending me to the dirt. Crying, I reached for the bullet, trying to pull it out. I failed miserably.

When the girl got to me, she looked _furious_. She tied my hands behind me and pulled me to my feet by grabbing my hair.

I screamed through the duct tape and fought the girl, trying to free myself.

She slapped me hard in the face and pulled out a stake. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. But since I'm not…" She shoved the wood into my stomach and let go of my hair. "Go. You'll just die anyway."

I screamed, my body arching up, and struggled with the rope keeping my hands together. It didn't come loose at all, only rubbing into my skin. I settled down after a minute and, barely being able to breathe, looking up at the girl, pleading.

"That's right." She said, laughing. She grabbed my hands, yanked my arms into a painful position, and drug me back to the house.

…

I laid on the middle of the carpet, just crying. They would kill me and they wouldn't feel bad about it.

The stake was out of my body and I was practically freed but I was too scared to move even an inch. I kept my eyes on the two men watching me, worried that they would kill me.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Damon walked in, Jeremy following him. The woman growled and ran after him, a stake in her hand. Damon grabbed her hand and twisted it, the bone snapping and poping out of her arm. She fell to her knees, screaming in pain.

The men got up, backed away, and ran out.

Damon got down to the girl's level, trying to compell her. "Where's Alexandria?"

Crying, the woman spoke. "She's… behind me."

Damon ran over to me quickly and picked me up. He ran his thumb over the wound from the stake in silence.

"Damon, let's go." Jeremy said, standing at the door.

Damon nodded, looking down at me, and followed him outside. He laid me gently across the backseat and got in the driver's side.

I sat up, holding my side. "Why didn't Kenneth come?"

"Well, your little boy-toy managed to let Katherine out of the tomb. So he's with Stefan and Caroline looking for her."

I groaned. "Great. More to worry about."

He rolled his eyes. "_You_ don't have to worry about it at all."

I sighed. "Did it ever occur to you why I hate you?"

He chuckled. "I always thought that was love."

"You thought wrong."


	18. Friends

**Chapter18-Friends**

"Alexandria, please say something." Kenneth said, taking my hands.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the fireplace behind him.

He sighed. "You've changed so much."

I got to my feet and hugged him, waiting until he hugged me back. "Being a vampire doesn't make me any less scared."

"Alexandria…" He started.

I pulled him to his feet and walked up the steps to our room. I locked the door once inside and gave a small smile.

"What's this about?"

I sighed and sat down beside him on the bed. "I've been so… sheltered these past few weeks and I want that to change. I want _you_ to help me change that."

He kissed me lightly. "I love you."

I laughed and crawled on top of him. "I love you, too."

Downstairs, someone slammed the front door.

"We have company." I whispered.

Kenneth shrugged. "It'll be his fault if he walks in."

I smiled but pulled back. "It sounds like Damon and I don't want him walking in."

"Alexandria?" Damon called from the bottom of the steps.

I kissed Kenneth lightly on the lips then pushed off the bed, darting to the door. "What?"

"We need to talk."

I gulped. "About what?"

He sighed. "It's not like that." He grumbled, sounding irritated. "I just want to talk before Stefan gets here."

I shook my head to myself before walking downstairs.

…

"I-Is Elena really a vampire?"

Damon nodded. "Katherine wasn't thinking… and Elena was too close. Katherine killed Elena without thinking."

"And where does the vampire blood come into place?"

Damon looked away. "I fed her some earlier today and… I was going to change her myself… but I didn't."

"What happened to Katherine?"

"She realized what she did and, thinking Elena was actually dead, she killed herself."

"Woah. I… I never thought vampires had their own form of suicide."

"We're not much different from humans, you know."

"So… you wanted to tell me that?"

Damon nodded and got to his feet. "And I wanted to warn you that she might be a little… scary for a few days. So keep your distance from her."

I nodded. "You don't have to worry about that."

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you and Kenneth…"

I nodded slowly, a grin forming on my face.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I always knew you were weird."

"I'm not weird!" I said, laughing. I stood up and gave Damon a little shove.

"I beg to differ." He said, taking a step back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sure things will be… better around here."

"I hope so." I mumbled.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "You're a good kid, you know."

"Hey, I'm not a kid."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Maybe you're just a smart ass."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still expecting an apology."

"You won't be getting one, kid."

I punch his arm. "What about now?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now?"

I smiled. "A little better."

He rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't punch people, you know. It's not very nice."

"I didn't punch a person, I punched _you_."

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're gonna get it now."

I took off, running as fast as I could, laughing.

It was then that I knew Damon would find someone. He knew he had hope for himself in the future as well as for me. We'd always be just friends. And knowing that, I was much, much happier.


End file.
